


This Heart Does Not Intend To Break

by kitty_cat_eliy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_cat_eliy/pseuds/kitty_cat_eliy
Summary: Im bad at summaries all I have to say is I might add to it but Im not sure.





	This Heart Does Not Intend To Break

**Author's Note:**

> Im very new to writing this is legit my first time writing but im such a hardcore Jeronica shipper I just wanna contribute to the growing of our ship.

Veronica stared at him from across the room discreetly,with love in her eyes, as he stared back also with the same emotion, but he was not directing it towards her. No, he was directing it towards the girl who his heart had belonged to long before Veronica had come to town. The blonde haired blue eyed beauty who Veronica knew she could never compete with, when it came to his heart at least. Her heart no longer felt as if it belonged to her. If she were being honest with herself it hadn't felt like it had quite some time. It now felt as if it had been stolen, torn from her chest by someone who wanted no part of it. She knew he could never love another the way he loved Betty, and she resented the fact that the one person she felt could truly challange her in all ways, could and would never return her affections. Her name and image, tarnished by her fathers wrong doings,  obliterated any chance she might have had in him seeing her for who she was, and not the portrayal people painted her out to be. But Veronica was a Lodge, and while she would not let her tears fall, there was nothing she could do about the tiny piece of her heart that had chipped and fallen, only one of the many pieces that would soon follow after.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr Jeronica blog is @vlodge-and-jjones


End file.
